


Two Texts And One Big Mess

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bisexual Simon, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Agatha, M/M, Movie Nights, Simon is a disaster bi™, Wrong texts, baz in jeans, fake dating (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: I quickly look at the text I sent her and my jaw drops. This one was meant for Baz. And if she got this text then that must mean...Baz got the one that was meant for Agatha.----In which Simon wrongly tells Baz, instead of Agatha, that he likes him only to discover that he is not wrong, after all.





	Two Texts And One Big Mess

**Author's Note:**

> So super long oneshot but I loved this idea! I found the prompt on Tumblr in which person A mistakenly tells person B that they like them and since A doesn't want to break B's heart, A takes B on a date, only to realise that they already like B.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of abuse. It's not much, just in the beginning of the story in which Simon explains about his shitty father.

“Si, honey, hurry up! Popcorn's ready!” I hear my mum call me loudly.

We've got a movie night today and honestly, I love those. It's fun watching some old rom-com with her. We make fun of the plot while eating popcorn, and then cry together at sad parts because we both are saps. It's something we do at least twice a month and I always look forward to it.

I didn't get to do stuff like this when I was younger, mainly because my father was a dick who thought we were his subjects, not his family, and that's putting it lightly. My mother still has scars on her back. I am so glad that monster is rotting in jail.

Movie nights were started as a tradition when I turned nine, the first time I was able to properly celebrate my birthday. We had managed to escape my father a few months back and were living with my grandmother, my mother's mother, and Gran and Mum were too busy with court and stuff involving father. So that night, Mum said she was sorry for not being able to celebrate my birthday. Gran had bought me a cake, Mum had made popcorn and we had watched my favourite movie together.

I had felt so happy. Just eating cake and popcorn with my mother and grandmother and not feeling terrified out of my wits for the first time in ages. I felt like a normal kid for the first time, just watching a movie with the two people I loved, and still do, the most.

“Coming mum!” I yell back from my room and pick up my phone to see I have two new texts. One from Agatha, one from Baz and both read the same,

_You wanted to tell me something at school?_

I bite my lip. I did want to tell them something at school, but different things.

With Agatha, I got interrupted by Penny who wanted to show me something wildly fascinating, which was actually just a video of some bacteria she had found on Instagram. She follows all kinds of science stuff. I do have to admit, the video was interesting. 

With Baz, I got interrupted by mum. She works at Watford, the very same school I go to, as an English teacher. Swooped right in front of me and told me that her work was done and it was time to go home. Baz just waved me goodbye with a smile. He said he was going to check on his mother, who is the headmistress, and then go home. I think he looks really nice when he smiles. He should do it more often.

But right now, I don't have the time to think about his smile. I have to think about the thing I wanted to say to Agatha. She is new at Watford, she joined this year, and she has quickly become quite popular, mainly because she is really pretty. And I think I have a crush on her.

I don't know if it would be wise if I do this by texting but it seems like it will be for the best. I really can't confess my feelings for her verbally. I suck at speaking.

I quickly start typing a message, just as mum calls for me again.

“'M coming! Just wait a second, mum.”

_Hey_. I type, _Yeah I did want to talk to you about something. It's just that.. I think I would like to take you on a date...? Sorry if you don't want to. I'll be totally okay if you don't like me back! I just wish I won't make things awkward if you don't like me..._

I hit send before re reading it because I know I will probably erase the thing and tell her a lame made up story. God, this message is so fucking stupid. I'm really no better at texting.

“SIMON!”

“MUM JUST A MINUTE!”

I quickly open the other one and type,

_Yeah. There is this new recipe I found to make scones and you'll love it._

Then I quickly put my phone in my pocket, my heart thumping in my chest loudly, and go down the stairs to where mum has already set up everything and she smiles when she sees me.

“Took you long enough. We are watching While You Were Sleeping.”

“Mum, it's such a fucking cliche!”

That's one of the best things about her. She doesn't give a damn about swearing.

“Your point?”

“We are _not_ gonna watch it again.”

“Yes, honey, we _are_ gonna it again. And if you say another shitty thing about that movie, I'm disowning you.”

“You only like it because the protagonist has the same as you do.” I retort, rolling my eyes.

“Details, details. And it's a cute movie, you have to agree on that.”

I groan but sit beside her nonetheless and take a handful of popcorn and she starts the movie.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I hastily take it out to see Baz is texting me. Then Agatha. Then Baz again.

“Ugh, Simon, switch off that thing.” Mum whines without taking her eyes off the screen.

“Just a second.”

I quickly open Agatha's text and prepare myself for rejection because there is no way she'd like to date someone like me. Christ, what was I even thinking? I shouldn't have told her. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath and then read it.

_Oh man, I love scones! My gf loves them more, though. Send me the recipe, I can make them as a surprise for her :)_

Wait a fucking second.

I quickly look at the text I sent her and my jaw drops. This one was meant for Baz. And if she got this text then that must mean...

Baz got the one that was meant for Agatha.

Fuck.

I mean it's kind of good that he got it because I didn't even know Agatha has a girlfriend and now at least I can pretend that I wasn't ever crushing on her. That's something.

But on the other hand, Baz is going to tease me so bad now. He won't ever let this rest, not until the day I die. Hell, he will probably harp on about it over my grave too. Fuck.

_Are you serious? _The first text reads.

_Snow, you better not be fucking with me._

_Because I've liked you for so long. You have no idea._

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Simon, what's wrong?”

I realise belatedly that I just swore out loud and Mum is looking at me with a concerned expression and her worried frown deepens when she sees how fucking panicked I am right now.

My phone buzzes again and I see that Baz has sent another text.

_So what do you say about checking out that new coffee shop next Sunday?_

Fuck. My. Life.

It would have been way better if I had sent the texts correctly.

“Mum.” I rasp out. “I have cocked up everything royally.”

“What happened?”

I just hand over my phone to her and she reads the texts and when she looks up, the confusion is evident on her face.

“What's wrong? You told him you like him and he likes you back. Isn't that good? Why are you getting so worried about it?”

“That's the thing. That text wasn't for him, mum. It was for Agatha! I fucked up and hurriedly sent him the text that was for her and I sent her the text that was for Baz.”

Her eyes are wide as she presses a hand over head and winces. “Jesus Christ, Simon. You really did fuck up.”

“I know.” I groan and drop my phone. “What am I going to do?”

“I have no clue, really.” She says, pausing the movie and giving me a sympathetic look. “I don't know. Maybe, you can tell him the truth?”

“And break his heart? No thanks, mum. I'd never hurt Baz.”

She sighs in exasperation and I look over at the texts again. I wish I could do something.

“What other option do you have, Si?”

“I dunno. I guess, I can actually take him on a date?”

It's a stupid idea. But really, it's either this or telling him the truth and breaking his heart. I can't do that, I can't hurt him. I have known him for years and he is someone I care about a great deal.

“I think so.” She says, slowly, but her eyes are screaming, '_bad idea kiddo_'. “But I- just don't hurt him.”

“You know I would never.”

My fingers are shaking as I type out a reply,

_That would be great! I'm so happy Baz :)_

I set my phone down and then turn towards Mum, who is watching me closely. Then I remember another problem.

“What am I going to do tomorrow?” I whisper. “How should I act around him? What if he wants to kiss me? I don't think I can, right now. What if-”

“Behave with him the way you usually do, okay? Just be nice to him. As for kissing, I really don't think he will because you haven't even gone on a single date. But if he does, tell him you don't want to. He will understand, he won't force you to do anything. Don't stress yourself out. It'll work out fine.”

I chew on the inside of my cheek and she gently touches my hand. “Darling, it's going to be fine, yeah? It's all going to be fine.”

I nod and she brushes her lips against my forehead.

“I know it will be fine.” She says again and I manage a weak smile.

* * *

I am nervous as I enter the school building, my heart beating loudly in my chest. Baz, he can be anywhere. And shit, what if I babble out the truth? Oh Christ, I can't have that. How did I manage to make a mess this big? 

“Hey, Simon.”

I jump as someone taps my shoulder and whirl around in panic, positive that it's Baz.

“Hey Baz, I just-” I stop mid-sentence when I see that it's not Baz who stopped me, it's Agatha, who is looking politely baffled.

“Uhh, Si? You fine?”

“Ye- yeah. Completely.” I stutter and look around her. Baz and Agatha come to school together. They have the same kind of friendship Penny and I have, one which dates back to the time when they were just around four or five. That's mainly because they come from the same upper class posh families and they get hauled by their parents to big posh parties they're absolutely not interested in. Agatha had been living in America for a few years before she came back here again this year. That's why I never met her before, though Baz had mentioned her to me a couple of times.

So if Agatha is here, then Baz must be close too.

“Okay.” She says, snapping me out of my thoughts, and then smiling brightly. “Thanks for that recipe, though. Minty loved it!”

“Oh. I'm happy she liked it.” I say, smiling back at her half-heartedly. Where's Baz?

“And I am so fucking glad you finally made a move.” She continues, still chirping brightly. “Baz had been pining after you for, like, ages. He called me last night and he was practically screaming on the phone. I mean, not exactly screaming, you know he's such a prick, he'd never scream. But really, I've never heard him talk about anything so excitedly.”

I give an awkward laugh, my heart beating wildly. God, I'm such a bloody, awful arsehole.

“Yeah. I mean- yeah. Uh, where's he, though?” I ask, still looking around.

“Oh.” She says, her smile dropping a little. “He's not coming today. When he was leaving his house this morning, he slipped and twisted his ankle. Don't worry, he's fine.”

“Ah, okay.” My voice sounds small. I guess I should be relieved that I'm not meeting him today, but I feel disappointed. And worried. “I hope he's fine.”

“He is. His twin sisters know how to make a mess, he slipped over it.” She taps my shoulder and gives a teasing grin. “Don't worry. Your _darling boyfriend_ is fine.”

* * *

I text Baz as soon as I get home. 

_You fine? Aggie told me you twisted your ankle._

He responds almost immediately.

_Yeah. Stupid Estella. Can't clear her stuff up._

It makes me smile. No matter how much he curses his siblings, I know he cares about all of them a lot.

_lol_  
_I missed you today :(_

It's not a lie because I did miss him. His presence is comforting in ways I can't explain. I suppose it's because I am used to have him around me.

_Me too. Guess we'll meet on Sunday, then?_

_Yep :)_

_Cool. I will pick you up from your place :)_

Baz hardly uses smileys or emojis. He must be really happy. Christ, I feel so awful.

With a sigh, I type out a response and then pocket my phone, before falling face down on my bed and eventually, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“So should I wear this pair of jeans or should I wear this pair?” I say, holding up two pairs, in front of Penny, who is looking pissed.

She had absolutely lost her shit when I had told her that Baz and I have a date on Sunday and had rushed to my house. She was really pissed that I hadn't told her about my crush on Baz, but that's because I never had one to start with. But it's not like I can tell that to Penny. This colossal fuck up remains between me and Mum.

“Simon. First off, those two are literally identical.” She says, rolling her eyes. “And second, you didn't tell me about your crush on him so I am not helping you with an outfit.”

“Pen, please.” I whine, pouting at her. I really need to look good tomorrow. I may not be serious about this date but I know I need to look good. “These are not identical. This is _light_ blue and that's _lighter_ blue. And I've told you, I was uh- shy.”

“Fuck off. You aren't shy to pick your nose in front of me but you're shy to tell me about your crush.”

“I- I don't pick my nose.” I protest, indignantly. “That's gross.”

“I've known you since we were two and we are seventeen now. I know every disgusting thing about you and nose picking is one of them.”

“Fuck off.”

“You fuck off. I'm deeply hurt by the fact that you didn't tell me. We have a 'no secrets' pact.”

“No we don't. You just think we have one ever since we watched Kissing Booth.”

“Whatever. It's understood. You shouldn't have-”

But I cut her off with a side hug. I know she is soft for hugs.

“Pen. I'm sorry, okay? Just this once.”

She sighs and leans against me eventually.

“Fine. But I'm still not helping you with an outfit.”

“Penny!”

“Kidding. I know you're useless at fashion.”

She says, rolling her eyes and smiling fondly at me.

I grin at her and hold up the two jeans again.  
“So, which one?”

* * *

“Baz is here.” 

Mum stands in the doorway, smiling, while I give my reflection another long look. I guess I look nice enough. I tried very hard to look good but casual and not stuck up.

“Okay. I'm coming. How do I look?”

“My rosebud boy,” She says, grinning. “When do you ever not look good?”

“Uh like, ninety percent of times-”

“Hush. You look amazing.” She comes close to me and kisses my forehead. “Go now. Have fun.”

I nod and rush downwards, where Baz is surfing his phone. And looking at him, I almost forget to breathe for a second.

He is wearing dark jeans, snug around his ankles and thighs, a light grey t-shirt and black cardigan and he clearly knows how to look really fucking good in casuals. His hair is falling around his face in lazy waves and... Wow. I mean Baz has always been handsome, but wow.

“Hey.” I say breathlessly when I reach him.

“Hey.” He says, smiling at me in a way he has never before. It's soft, shy, with just a hint of his usual smugness. “Ready, then?”

“Yeah. How's your ankle?”

“It's fine. Let's go.”

We leave the house together and start walking to the new coffee shop in silence. It's quite close to my home, so it's going to take us a few minutes to reach there. But still, the silence between us is borderline awkward.

“So uhh-” I start nervously but by now, we have reached the shop. I shut my mouth and we enter together. I know the owner here. Her name is Ebb Petty, and my mother knew her from school. Ebb is my friend, too, and she is really nice.

“Hallo, Simon.” Ebb calls from the counter and I walk over to her.

“Hi Ebb.”

“Who's he?” She asks, flicking her eyes towards Baz, who is making his way towards us, and smiling.

“That's Baz. We are uh- on a date today.”

“Really?” She asks, eyes brightening up. “Well, that's lovely. You look happy to be with him, you're smiling so big.”

I am? Wait. _I am_. I never realised that.

“Simon?” Baz says when he walks up to us.

“Baz, this is the owner of this shop, Ebb Petty. An old friend of my mother and she's my friend too.”

“Oh.” He nods at Ebb and extends his hand. “I'm Baz Pitch. Glad to meet you.”

“And I, you.” She says, smiling at him and shaking his hand. Then turning towards me, she says, “Go on, get a table. I'll bring you two something. It's on the house.”

“But-”

“No, Simon. You've bought your boyfriend here for the first time and I'm not accepting shit. So, go on.”

I don't point out that Baz is not my boyfriend but I give her a smile before Baz and I walk over to a table near the huge glass window and sit down. The awkward silence is still there when I clear my throat.

“Uh so.” I begin, swallowing nervously. “How long- how long have you liked me?”

He considers this question for a second.

“Long enough. I think- I think since I was fifteen, I guess.” He looks slightly pink.

“Why didn't you tell me before?”

“Because I thought you were straight. I didn't know you were gay.”

“I'm not gay.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“I'm bisexual, actually. I've told only my mother. Then Penny when I told her about today's date. Now you.” I say, shrugging. It's the truth. My bisexual awakening wasn't that big of an event, really. Robert Pattinson looked like a dream in Goblet of Fire. Then I just kept on exploring and I realised I liked blokes as much as I liked girls.

“Ah, alright.” He says, nodding.

“So... You're gay?”

“Completely.”

I nod and there is the silence again. I want to break it, but I don't know how. Until Baz reaches forward and takes my hand in his.

And I should probably feel weird, because this date is not even real. But I don't. I don't feel weird. It feels so nice, his callused but elegant hands holding my stubby ones, and it feels so right. Like they belong there.

I can't help the grin that spreads on my face, I can't help but look at him, stare into his grey eyes and at his pink lips that have curved into a smile. There is this light feeling in my chest and it feels like it's expanding, like I'm going to burst. But it's good.

“Simon-”

“Hey. I bought you something.” Ebb interrupts him by appearing in front of us. She sets down a tray between us and hands Baz a pumpkin mocha breve. I've had it once and it was way too sweet for my taste. Not for him, though. He has a wicked sweet tooth.

She gives me a vanilla coffee, she knows I love them. And of course she has bought scones as well as donuts. I love Ebb so much.

“Thanks Ebb.”

“Oh god, I love this.” Baz moans as he takes a sip of his drink. “I'm never drinking anything eise again.”

Ebb laughs and goes away and he grins at me.

“Seriously, this is too good.”

“Ebb is great. These scones are worth dying for.”

“Only you can die for food.”

“Thousands of people beg to differ, Baz Pitch.”

“You're such a weirdo.” He says, rolling his eyes and trying to hide his smile.

“Yet, you like me.”

“Against my better judgement, I do.”

And it's so easy now. We are eating and we are drinking and we are joking and talking like we always do. But we are also holding hands, and that feels so fucking wonderful.

And then it dawns on me. That I didn't actually fuck up with the texts. This feels so right, so good, because deep down, I've always liked Baz. More than I ever thought.

This feels right, because this is what I wanted always. I guess I did like Agatha, but I don't think that is nowhere near the feelings I've always had for Baz.

This epiphany should probably leave me feeling stunned or surprised or something. But it doesn't. I guess I always knew. But I didn't know either. It's hard to explain.

“What?” Baz asks and I realise that I've been staring at him with a stupid smile on my face for the past few minutes.

“Nothing.” I whisper and then kiss his knuckles. The warmth I feel when I see him blush just confirms everything I realised.

I was such a fool to believe I didn't like him.

* * *

We are standing in front of my house. After the coffee shop, we took a walk and now we are back here. I don't want today to end, it's been so good, but I guess we'll now have more days like this.

“So.” Baz says, as we reach the door and he shifts from one foot to another. “Today was fun.”

“Yeah. It was. But I guess we have to go now.” I say, squeezing his hand. I have been holding it for a long time, I think. I don't want to let go.

We stand in silence, staring at each other's faces, and more than once my eyes travel down to his lips. I am dying to kiss him.

“Good night, then.” He says, but instead of stepping back, he shifts forward.

I am kissing him before I know it.

He sighs contentedly, his lips are soft, and his mouth is so cold. I love how he moves it against mine in tandem. I don't realise when my hands move up to gently cradle his jaw or when he wraps his arms around my waist to bring us a closer.

I am so lost in him. My brain has melted and I can only see him, feel him, taste him.

_Baz Pitch._

When we finally step away, breaths heavy and ragged, I am grinning stupidly. We are still pressed close together, our foreheads are touching and I'm breathing him in.

“You'll be my boyfriend?” I ask.

“Of course, you beautiful disaster.” He whispers, laughing that soft, tinkling laugh of his which is exceptionally rare. 

I kiss him again and it's bliss.


End file.
